


Breakfast in Bed

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Malicorn Cops [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Malicorn, Sexual Content, Slavery, history lesson, phoenix empire, state funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Andrea is off-planet with Shalice, visiting her family on P2, Alexej and Mauve spend a lazy Sunday morning in bed with breakfast and TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

I could never quite decide what was more enticing about bacon - the sizzling, crackling sound or the heavenly smell wafting through the kitchen. I considered it proof of my Malino heritage, even if I didn't look the part, that preparing the perfect breakfast bacon had turned out to be a talent of mine when I started attending cooking classes.

Now I kept an eye on the huge pan where the bacon rashers fried side by side while transferring the rest of the breakfast goodies to a large tray. There was also scrambled eggs, toast, thin sliced ham, cheese, good strong coffee and a bowl with some of the small peaches which grew on the trees snuggled close against the southern wall of the house.

Through the open door leading out to the seaside veranda, I heard the murmur of the see and the excited screeching of small children playing on the beach. It was a perfectly ordinary Sunday morning in the Sirenkov family residence, if one discounted the fact that Alexej and I were spending it alone.

My mistress was visiting her extensive family on P2. One of her cousins was getting married which for her folks was a huge affair with all the relatives from all over the Empire attending if they could possibly make it. Shalice had begged and pleaded until she was allowed to come along. I knew she was hoping for a chance to go shopping in the legendary malls of Imperial City and I also knew that it was likely Mistress Andrea would indulge her.

Their relationship had been a little rough lately with all the typical mother / teenage daughter arguments and Alexej had very much agreed that they needed some 'girls only time'.

I had obviously been all for it as well - having Alexej all to myself for a few days was the definition of paradise. Of course it hadn't worked out quite as planned. Surprisingly it hadn't been another weird case that had Alexej chasing some evil super villain all over the planet this time. Nothing fun and amazing but an event which had deeply saddened all of Malicorn, even me.

Archduke Mel Ohm Dracon had died.

"Mauve? Are you coming?" Alexej called from the bedroom upstairs. "It's starting!"

"Almost done!" I called back and checked on the bacon again. 

The most important ingredient of perfect breakfast bacon is the right amount of time. Fry it too quickly and it will turn out a charred, black husk, fry it too slow and it won't get crispy. This one however was just right. I quickly put it on the plate I had pre-heated for it and then picked up the tray, taking our breakfast up to my master.

Not that I ever called him that, he'd have a fit. And in all honestly I hardly ever thought of him as master anyway. Mistress Andrea was the boss of the household, we all agreed on that, and she was my mistress. Alexej was… well… my hero. 

Right now, my hero was quickly moving blankets and pillows out of the way so I could settle the tray on the bed. It was a tangled mess from our earlier wake up activities and in the end he just made a big pile out of them against the headboard. 

He was naked and even though he had just thoroughly fucked me half an hour ago, it took all me force of will to concentrate on pouring coffee for him instead of staring at all this muscles and military style tattoos and that gorgeous, thick cock that stretched me so perfectly when it was hard and made me scream and moan and whine for more.

"Woah! Mauve!" Alexej managed to tip back my hand holding the coffee pot just in time before the mug overflowed and spilled hot coffee all over my hand and the bed.

Once more he rescued me effortlessly and left me feeling like a very happy idiot.

The sensible thing to do would have been to ask him to put on something like his jogging shorts to be less of a distraction to me. But that would also severely limit my view and access to his wonderful cock and I couldn't bear that. It was rare enough to have him so very naked and readily available with a teenaged girl like Shalice in the house. 

I admit I sometimes daydream about the time when Shalice will be all grown up and move out and I'll have my mistress and Alexej all to myself. Greedy, I know, but I can't help it.

"Mmh, smells fantastic." Alexej's voice brought me back to the present as he quickly snagged a rasher of bacon from the plate and popped it into his mouth.

Then Alexej sat against the pile of pillows and blankets he had made with the tray next to Alexej so he could conveniently reach yummy bits to feed me with, while I rested my head on his thighs. Comfortably settled we both turned our attention to the large TV set at the foot of the bed and Alexej turned the volume up.

On screen was a strikingly handsome man wearing all black uniform with the red and gold Phoenix insignia of the Emperor over his heart. He was carrying the Malicorn flag. The camera panned out to show more banner bearers following him in processing.

"...heading the bearers of the Malicorn Dracon banner is no other than Sir Relais Dracon, Phoenix Knight and son of Lady Morgana Habichtswald and Lord Diego Castella, both now widowed. We will be seeing them a little later, following the coffin of their husband, our beloved Archduke…" the voice of some unseen commentator explained just a few of the complex family ties of our late Archduke.

Sixty years ago, Mel Ohm had been a commoner, an adventurer who travelled all over the Empire and beyond in search of fame and fortune. He had also been the pilot and friend of Saint Cornelius, who back then had been just an ordinary Belligra monk. Through luck and cunning, Mel Ohm managed to become filthy rich. He turned down the offer of Emperor Alexander Habichtswald to become one of his Phoenix Knights and instead made a deal with the Duke of Malicorn.

Back then, Malicorn was a smudge on the imperial star map. A planet so entirely inconsequential no one gave a fuck about it. No one but all the people the Duke of Malicorn owed money to, and they were getting impatient with a Duke incapable of running his own planet and paying them back. So he did the one smart thing of his life, he adopted Mel Ohm to bring all his wealth to Malicorn. But Mel Ohm was not satisfied with the title of 'prince'. He ended up becoming Duke of Malicorn with his adopted father retiring to a country estate, with a generous appanage to spend the rest of his days in luxury.

The new Duke of Malicorn put all his cunning, wealth and connections into play to turn Malicorn from a stinking pig farm into a profitable enterprise. In the course of a few short years, tourism started bringing in money.

Then the second succession war came and Duke Mel Ohm Dracon managed to gain the favour of the head of House Dracon, Prince Hyperion. The war was a time of many amazing feats. The Duke defended Malicorn in the famous battle of the three fleets against all odds stacked against him with the help of his friends Saint Cornelius and the Lady Beverly, the Nosoti scientist. She also build fast spacefighter ships for him which resulted in the famous 'Mel Force', the fearless defender of the Mailcorn system with pilots trained by the Duke himself.

He also once more took flight on his battleship, the 'Bandit', to pilot Father Cornelius in the 'Siege of Far'Gesh', where the Belligra monk battled against the ancient evil of the N'Bosoti, called upon the holy light of god and banished the darkness, becoming the living saint he is today.

By the end of the war, Duke Mel Ohm Dracon of Malicorn had established himself as a powerful player in the Phoenix Empire. In favour with the new Emperor. Aided by Saint Cornelius, who built his Belligra monastery on Malicorn along with the spectacular cathedral named after him. And of course with the priceless asset of having Lady Beverly living on Malicorn, who not only built the 'Star' space station which is guarding the planet but also founded the university of Malicorn and planned and built the suspended monorail system connecting all major cities of the planet.

Under Duke Mel's guidance, the planet entered an unparalleled age of prosperity, with not only the Duke himself and his nobles profiting, but the commoners as well. 'Everybody can make it on Malicorn' became one catchphrase, 'The safest planet of the Empire' another.

He married four times, adding yet more wealth and power to his name and was even generous enough to gracefully overlook the fact that his wife Morgana and his husband Diego fell in love with each other. He even adopted their son Relais as his own and celebrated publicly with the young man's parents when he became the first Phoenix Knight from Malicorn.

When his eldest daughter and heir apparent married a poor Youh'Kai gardener, he welcomed him into the family as well, putting his daughter's love and happiness above politics and power without a second thought. When that same gardener later was chosen by the Youh'Kai gods as their new N'kara, the spiritual leader of the Youh'Kai, Duke Mel Ohm Dracon just smiled and denied having any previous knowledge of this despite the rumours that he had somehow orchestrated it.

Ten years ago he abdicated his title in favour of his daughter and from then on spent his time with a host of colourful courtesans to entertain him after a life of hard work. Technically that had been him the Archduke, but everybody had still called him Duke Mel.

Now Mel Ohm Dracon had died at the age of ninety, still young for a noble, but with a life lived to the fullest. And Malicorn mourned the beloved Duke, who had changed the planet from an inconsequential mud ball to one of the shining jewels of the Empire. 

The actual procession of his coffin through the capital had been yesterday, but the broadcast of it was happening today, on Sunday, which had been declared a planet wide holiday so everyone could properly mourn.

"There! That is my father!" Alexej pointed at the screen excitedly. 

The banner bearers were followed by the pilots of the 'Mel Force' who had served the Duke in the war and had been personally trained by him, all of them of course wearing their gala uniforms. I had met his father on several occasions, so I recognized him easily. He did look like a smaller, more slender version of Alexej, and older of course.

At first I had been quite outraged when Alexej had told me that he had wanted to join the 'Mel Force' like his father and his elder brother, but had been rejected. How could they dare reject someone as singularly awesome as my master? But then he had explained that he plain simply was too tall and to broad to fit into one of the sleek spacefighters. So Alexej had joined the Imperial Marines instead and became an officer there, before he returned to Malicorn to serve the Duchess as Commander of one of her special Task Forces.

I nodded dutifully at the sight of Alexej's dad. I was much more interested in seeing Alexej himself. He had been in yesterday's procession as well. I had helped him dress up in his own gala uniform and he had looked simply stunning. But we still had to wait a bit for that since he would come after the coffin, the ducal family and the nobles with the rest of Malicorn's law enforcement representatives.

Alexej continued to devour the breakfast I had prepared and fed me my favourite pieces. Of course he didn't wait until the end of our meal to cut up the peaches. My plan had been to use the juicy fruits to initiate some more sexy time, but as usual he was oblivious to the possibility and simply ate them. 

We both listened as the commentator droned on about the various people on screen until the coffin itself came into view. It was carried by six Belligra monks in full ceramsteel armour and was covered with the Malicorn flag Duke Mel had designed himself. Striped with read and white waves, it was supposed to look like a bacon rasher. Every Malino commoner was proud of it while the nobles still cringed every time they saw it.

Even I felt a little sting of sadness at the fact that our Duke was gone now. He had proven that even a lowly commoner could rise to a position of immense power with nothing but hard work, wits and a little luck. Arrogant as it might sound, I felt a strange kinship to him, having risen from throw away one use fuck toy to valued household member.

"May he rest in peace." Alexej said softly, echoing my thought. "He will be missed."

I snuggled closer against him, suddenly fighting tears. When he said it so solemnly it felt just awful. Alexej stroked my back soothingly.

For a little while we were both silent, mourning with the Duke's family which followed right after the coffin. The duchess with her Youh'Kai husband and three children, the Archduchess Lady Shalisar Dracon, the late Duke's second and third wife, Lady Morgana and Lady Hinata and his husband Lord Diego. Then came his other two children, Lord Gero and Lady Kaita with her own husband and children. His large family, children and grandchildren had been Duke Mel's pride and joy and they were all present to pay their last respects.

After them came noble from Malicorn and from all over the Empire. They didn't look as genuinely sad as the Duke's close family and the commoners lining the streets through which the procession passed. I thought they should be smacked for not trying harder to look appropriately devastated. Then again, many nobles from other planets had never stopped looking down on the commoner turned Duke who was so much better at accumulating power and wealth then they would ever be.

Then it was finally time for the police forces of Malicorn to show up on screen and I perked up to catch a glimpse of Alexej.

"Look! There you are!" I exclaimed just as excitedly as he had been when he spotted his father. "And you look fabulous!" I added, grinning up at him.

He really did. His tightly fitting gala uniform showed off his muscles perfectly. He certainly looked better than most of his colleagues.

"Uh, I don't know." He shook his head, modest as always. "I think I look like a shaved Gh'tar beast crammed into a suit."

"Nonsense." I playfully smacked his naked leg. "You look great! I'm sure Mistress Andrea would agree."

Alexej snorted in amusement. "You are both seriously biased." He accused, quite correctly.

"Mmh, yes." I agreed and rubbed my cheek against his thigh appreciatively.

Once more his beautiful cock caught my attention and distracted me from the much too sad proceedings on screen. For me the easiest way to deal with bad things had always been to distract myself with good things and I didn't plan to change the strategy. A quick glance assured me that Alexej was still watching the screen and that our breakfast tray was nearly empty. Time for my dessert, even if I had to make it happen without any peaches.

I slowly crept towards his tempting cock, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. My stealthy approach was rewarded with a startled little laugh when I licked the tip of his mostly dormant cock and then gently sucked him into my mouth.

"You really are insatiable." Alexej commented and then sighed contentedly when I swallowed more of him.

He was right, of course. If the rest of my days consisted of doing nothing whatsoever but suck on his cock I would count myself blessed. I was addicted to him and I didn't mind one bit. His taste, the texture of his soft skin, the incomparable sensation when he grew harder on my tongue, all of it combined was my irresistible drug.

I felt no need to answer. If he had wanted me to stop he would have said so, but instead he settled more comfortably against the pile of blankets and pillows and let me have my way. 

The voice of the commentator slowly faded away from my awareness as my perception narrowed on my master. One of his hands came to rest in my neck, his fingers idly carding through my hair. 

I inhaled his scent and slowly sucked down more of him, filling my mouth and throat. Then I withdrew again and licked him, suckled on the tip, worshipped him, played with him in every way that caught my fancy.

He had the rest of the day free and there was nothing at all either of us needed to do today, giving both of us plenty of time to enjoy an extended blowjob. 

A perfect Sunday morning.


End file.
